


College AU

by texavenger91



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texavenger91/pseuds/texavenger91
Summary: In her third year of university life, Raven gets up to crazy things. Just a fun smut story.There will be drinking and smoking and possibly some heavier drug use later on. Still undecided about that last part.There will be many, many pairings in this story but my main focus is going to be Damian and Raven.'s relationship, something I fell in love with a few months ago. I had wanted that to be the main point of Sex Tower but you see how well that worked out. Lol
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven/Donna Troy, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Donna Troy, Raven/Slade Wilson, Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Raven marched through six inch snow that she hated to her apartment. She absolutely hated how cold it got in north Gotham. But that was the ivy league school that gave her a full ride so that was where Raven was.

The first semester at Gotham Honors University of her third year was going well for Raven other than all of this freezing weather. She had a wonderful roommate that she had been great friends with ever since freshman year. She had a steady job she could always return to after leaving for summer. And there were just many other great things about campus life. Like convenience and people that she was never really able to get close to before this. She made her way up the apartment like complex of their dorms until she got to the second floor where her and her roomie stayed. She passed a bulletin board for the building on the way with important university notices. There was a notice for a possible weather delay in a few days, a notice for a party at Beta House, and someone’s lime green thong stuck to it with a thumbnail. She kept walking as this was nothing unusual. She got to the dorm room of her and her roomie, swiped the card for the entrance, and entered.

Raven walked straight into a sex scene from a movie, as usual. She barely held in a groan as Donna was laid out on their couch butt naked with a skinny blonde guy on top of her and in between her spread legs humping away. Raven’s eyes found his bare bottom as he snapped his head her way like they were caught. Donna grabbed him by the chin and redirected his attention towards her again. He got back his enthusiasm and began humping her harder like he was trying to put on a show. Raven watched Donna’s bouncing breast and the movement of that guy’s ass. He was pretty hot with a cute bottom. How did she keep finding all these _incredibly attractive_ girls and dudes?

“I’ll be in my room.” She said loudly for Donna to hear over her own moaning. Donna looked over at her as the guy picked up his pace and groaned loudly. Donna looked furious.

“Well I guess we’re done now.” She said angrily. She pushed the guy off of her. He looked well depleted. Donna looked unsatisfied. Raven looked away as he stood tall but her eyes crept back before they got dressed. He was cute but not that tall and his dick wasn’t the best. He saw Raven look and blushed. Donna only had enough modesty to put on the previous slim panties she had been wearing before sex and lounged around in nothing but. Raven couldn’t keep averting her eyes from her chest. When the dude had his pants back on, he looked at Donna.

“We could get some dinner?” He said. Raven felt bad for him.

“No.” Donna said. “You can go now. I have stuff to do.”

Raven watched the guy grab his jacket and sadly leave. She turned to Donna, who had her ass sticking out her way looking for something between the couch cushions. Raven wanted to take a picture of this perfect angle. Donna’s blue underwear ran up the crevice of her ass.

“Who was he?” Raven asked.

“A photographer from the new shoot I did.” Donna said. She found her phone and sat back down on the couch. She was hardly even sweating. Raven admired her breasts.

Donna sometimes did photoshoots for money to help through college, even though she came from a wealthy family. They were often very raunchy and she always got horny and excited when posing like that for the camera.

“I suppose you gave him a couple of winks while he snapped shots of you and that was that?” Raven asked as she sat down next to her. Donna laughed.

“Pretty much.” She said. “Guys are so easy. I should have gone for a girl doing the lights for a challenge. And she probably would have lasted longer. We were only fucking for like twenty minutes.”

“Sad.” Raven agreed. She wasn’t watching when Donna’s half-lidded eyes traveled over to her. Raven turned on the tv and started watching some sports. Next thing she knew, Donna’s wet lips were right against her ear.

“You know I didn’t get my nut in.” She said seductively. Raven’s eyes wanted to roll up but she found restraint. “Want to help me? Come on… help me get my nut in.”

“I can’t.” Raven said though she desperately wanted to. Donna began rubbing her breasts and nibbling on her ear. She ran a tongue along Raven’s cheek and Raven was about to give in. She wanted Donna to sit on her face again. But then Donna’s phone rang. She grunted as she checked that it was a reminder for something.

“I forgot I had a video call with Diana.” She said disappointed. “She wants to see how I’m settling back into dorm life.” Donna turned away from her phone to Raven. She was so close her nose was nearly touching Raven’s cheek. “But you’re coming to my bed tonight, okay?”

Raven bit her lip and agreed. Donna kissed her cheek and then down her chin a couple of times before she and Raven full on kissed on the mouth. Their lips parted and their tongues played with each other for the first time that day. Raven loved Donna’s sighs into her mouth. But then they parted and after a quick smooch Donna got up and threw her shirt back on. Raven admired that ass still, something Donna caught as she looked back at Raven.

“want to say hi?” Donna asked. “I’m sure Diana misses you.”

“I’m sure we know in which way.” Raven sighed. The last time she’d hung out with Diana’s family a few months ago before the year broke out, Donna’s older sister had fingered her in an elevator full of people and walked in the shower that Raven was using saying there was more than enough room for two.

“She likes you in every way.” Donna said. Raven laughed. But did agree in joining her at the desktop computer they shared. Raven pulled up a chair as Donna clicked the call button to her older sister and they waited for her to pick up not expecting what they were about to see. Raven figured the screen must have asked Diana on the other end if she wanted to accept call and heard a very loud “yes” which is what Donna’s oldest sister was moaning loudly. Raven and Donna both jolted back surprised as they saw Diana every bit as starch naked as Donna was fifteen minutes ago backed into her living room wall and her very shapely and flexible leg lifted up onto a very strong, handsome looking guy’s shoulder who was taking good advantage of the angle and fucking her hard. Raven watched a strong looking cock go in and out of Diana’s wet pussy at a quick pace and her titties bounce. She had her eyebrows scrunched up and moaning obscenities as she was fucked hard. They watched for a moment as the guy who Raven now recognized slapped her.

“Do it fucking harder!” Diana yelled. “Use me and abuse me!”

The man obliged. He slapped Diana across the face hard enough to leave a red mark. Raven knew who it was now. Clark Kent, Diana’s neighbor over in Metropolis, cheating on his wife Lois while she was probably at work. Donna cut the screen back off.

“Hot.” Raven said. She knew Donna agreed. There was no missing how the sisters eyed each other while Raven had stayed with them that week. She even thought there were a couple of times she had just missed them kissing in private.

“I’ve wanted to fuck Clark for so long.” Donna moaned.

“How long has their affair been going on?” Raven asked.

“Probably ever since Diana saw him.” Donna said. “She’s instantly wet for the big muscle-head types. Everyone in my family is a whore.”

Raven couldn’t say anything. Her own mother back in Jump City was sitting around in a semi-nude hippie group selling blowjobs for pot money. She had even put Raven to work these past couple of summers.

Before she could think any more on it, Donna’s lips were against her cheek again and Raven knew what time it was.

“Come to bed.” Donna whispered in her ear. “I want to nut on your tongue and lick it off.” She dipped her tongue in Raven’s ear and Raven gave in totally. She stood up feeling excited and ready to go as she followed Donna back to her bedroom. Donna pushed Raven down backwards on her bed and threw off her shirt before climbing on top of her. It felt like it had been forever but in reality it was only a few days ago when last Donna had pulled off Raven’s pants just as she was doing now. After getting her tight pants off Donna sat on her knees at the edge of the bed and lifted up Raven’s foot to her face. She smelled the bottom of her foot deeply and ran her long, wet tongue along the underside. Raven shivered. Donna pressed her nose against Raven’s toes and inhaled deeply again like she savored the scent. She then took a toe in her mouth and sucked on it. Raven used her free foot to play with Donna’s breast. Donna gave the same treatment then to Raven’s other foot, sucking on her big toe and licking the bottom of the foot. Then Donna pushed both feet to the side spreading Raven’s legs further and came in close with her face to Raven’s womanly area.

“Where’s my pussy?” Donna asked to Raven’s soaking black underwear. “Is it behind this wet door?” She ran the tip of her tongue over the wet black cloth. Raven moaned as Donna worked her tongue around her underwear and tasted her pussy.

Raven and Donna had fucked occasionally throughout their freshman year in college together. Raven had been and still really was an introvert, so they’d come off of her being a voyeur when Donna brought back hot girls and guys to the dorm. She liked to watch and Donna liked being watched. One day Donna crooked her finger at Raven to join and the guy was pretty enthusiastic, but he bust his nut quickly because he couldn’t handle it and Raven and Donna carried on without him. And it happened again and again on occasion. Donna would bring someone back, fuck right in the living room, and tempt Raven to join them. Then they started going out to parties where it got **really** crazy.

They made out while dry humping each other and Raven sucked on Donna’s titties, pinching the perfect Hershey-kiss nipples between her teeth. She could never tell who had the more perfect tits, Donna or Kori. She loved playing with them both. Both of the girls were soon completely naked and Donna turned away from Raven, sitting her ass right on her face. Raven’s tongue licked the wet folds as her nose was practically digging into Donna’s ass. Donna did the same to her and they were 69-ing each other. Raven knew what Donna liked and stuck a finger in her ass as well. She loved the vibrations Donna made against her soaked pussy and soon Donna came at the same time as Raven. Her cum fell into raven’s mouth who held it. Donna twirled her body until she laid on top of Raven the right way around with their breasts pushed together and kissed Raven, swapping their cum back and forth. After swallowing, Donna rolled off, intensely satisfied.

“I’m going to smoke some.” Donna said. She looked at Raven. “Want some?”

“Nah, I had enough herb this morning before class.” Raven said. Donna kissed her on the cheek lovingly and got up, strutting completely naked to her bathroom where she kept her devil’s lettuce. Raven watched her ass go, snuggling and passing out while Donna toked.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven felt great waking up the next morning. She rolled over and accidentally laid on top of a naked Donna and remembered she was still in her bed.

‘Sorry.” Raven whispered, but Donna barely stirred. She rolled herself out and went to take a shower. Her first class wasn’t until ten which was still a few hours away so she took her time in it, shaving and getting glammed up for the day. She wrapped a towel around herself afterwards and ran into Donna in the kitchen who ran her eyes up and down her. Raven smiled as she made her toast. She checked her phone and nearly dropped it in surprise.

“What happened?” Donna asked. She had a thin tank top on that revealed most of her breasts and black underwear that revealed her ass cheeks. But Raven’s eyes were trained on her phone.

“Damian texted me.” Raven said under her breath.

“You guys bone more than we do.” Donna said. “That can’t be a surprise. Since classes are back in he is probably dying to see you.”

It sure seemed that way. His text said only “After Class. My place.” Raven texted back quickly that it was only her second day back at work and dropped her phone on the counter. Donna stared at her with accusation.

“When are you going to share him anyways?” She asked hotly. “There’s nothing I don’t share with you.”

“He’s not mine to share.” Raven said. “And I have to finish getting ready.” She retreated from Donna’s glare. Pulling some panties and a bra back on in her room, she thought of Damian’s many invitations for her to come to his family’s mansion back in Gotham over the summer. Like they’d actually been a thing. It made Raven smile remembering it. Maybe they were kind of a thing, unofficially. But she had promised Donna that the week she had free she would spend it back in Metropolis with her family where she had some very good times and now today she had her second day of work at the Logan family store. They always welcomed her back after leaving for the summer. She could not abandon them. When she pulled some of her leggings on that showed off her bottom strutting very well when she walked (hoping she’d walk past Damian today now) and a warm pullover plus a thick jacket. It was still snowing outside. When she walked back out she saw Donna lifting her tank top up revealing her breasts and making a duck face as she snapped a picture of herself with Raven’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Raven said bewildered.

“Making you share Damian.” Donna replied simply. Raven couldn’t believe it. Her friend’s horniness knew no bounds. She took her phone back and saw that after Raven’s text that she couldn’t meet up with Damian was indeed followed by Donna’s duck face tits out picture. She waited for a response as Donna wondered off smiling but one never came. She waited around until Donna came back out of her room after a shower looking glamorous and held up a small rolled up white paper.

“Toke?” She asked. Raven got up and happily joined. They got high in Donna’s bathroom like usual and left the dorm room together.

She took a long time to get used to dorm life. Even the mornings were loud. Some half naked guy barely missed Donna and Raven as he ran across the hallway and there were obviously plenty of couple having sex behind doors. One of their friends tried talking to them, but Raven was too high to pay attention. She didn’t even care that it was still lightly snowing outside again.

“Being stoned makes this cold ass place bearable Rae.” Donna said as she leaned on Raven who nearly fell over. They laughed as they made their way to class stomping through snow.

“Where is Kori?” Raven asked out loud. They were close now and usually saw their older friend right about here.

“Over there.” Donna said. She could usually handle her high better than Raven could. “In that fancy ass car.” Raven looked over at a glossy four door parked out front. She was barely visible, but Raven could just make out the familiar dark orange hair of her friend bopping up and down, blowing some guy in the driver’s seat.

“She’s one of the biggest skeezes at the university, I swear.” Donna said. But she watched with Raven and they huddled closer together. The guy put his hand on the back of Kori’s head and held her down. Raven figured he was finishing and making Kori swallow it. After a few seconds Kori’s head came up and she exchanged a few words with the guy before kissing him deeply. Raven and Donna watched them get out of the car and were surprised as they recognized the guy. It was Jason Todd, Damian’s adoptive older brother.

“Pretty sure he’s been dating that Rose Wilson girl for like three years.” Donna said. Raven knew she was right. Which is probably why Kori scurried over to them quickly.

“Hi friends.” Kori said happily. “You know he saw you both watching.”

“Who cares?” Donna said. “As long as Rose wasn’t watching its all good.”

“True.” Kori said. It amazed Raven that she wasn’t even surprised that Kori freely admitted it.

Donna was a tall young woman, coming from a line of beautiful Greek women who came to America some years ago. But Kori was still a good six inches taller than she was with very long dark orange hair and very bright green eyes. And a perfect body, just like Donna’s. Raven’s tits were on the smaller side but she made up for it with her bottom or so she was told. Either way she had unique violet hair and eyes that stood out every bit as Donna’s and Kori’s. The three girls hurried up to classes, Kori breaking off from them to attend her own higher one. When Raven entered, the one-eyed professor very obviously let his one good eye check them out.

“Hope you have that work ready to turn in ladies.” Raven turned.

“We do professor Wilson.” She said. Professor Slade Wilson bit his lip, obviously checking out their asses as they walked to their seats.

Raven and Donna excelled in their studies even when they were high. They just giggled more than they normally would have. Even at things like when Professor Slade stopped by the desk of a blonde in from of them and said she’d have to stay after class to talk about her work. That always meant that she’d have to get on them knees for that passing grade. That act was something Professor Slade was infamous for. Raven had peeked in one day last year to see Kori slob on his surprisingly large knob after class one day herself.

After class was over, Raven left with Donna who smirked at the blonde staying behind. Raven’s job wasn’t in walking distance so they parted ways as Donna went back to their dorm to get toked again and Raven caught the bus. It kept the cold snow off of her while she traveled to the lone store on the outside of campus. The university itself was already on the outter layer of Gotham and the Logan Convenient Store was even further north than that. It was never busy, which made it perfect for Raven to relax at. She usually brought a small joint with her. She got dropped off and hurried inside.

It was a very nice, clean store that was newer and had tile floors and great lighting at least. The Logan family put some money into making it the year before Raven’s freshman year. She walked in and was greeted by Garfield Logan, the owner’s son.

“Hi Rae!” He smiled.

“Hey you.” Raven said back. She went around the counter and clocked in. Not a soul besides them was in sight.

Garfield had been a good friend of Raven’s and they even texted over summer. They had a lot in common. They were both bi-sexual, both studying though Garfield attended a smaller university, and found out not long after they met that they both….. liked to watch. It was a weird kink that brought them closer together.

Garfield was a year older than Raven but was still on the small and frail side. They were the exact height but he often needed help from raven for lifting things like milk crates. Not long after they met, Raven learned that a blonde with short hair and attitude that often came in with a different guy was Garfield’s longtime girlfriend Terra. One night when they were outside getting stoned in the parking lot together, Gar confided to Raven that he was a cuck. He often sat in the corner of his room while Terra fucked other guys on his bed. It even happened at the store sometimes. Raven had watched as Terra had one of her favorite studs Jaime Reyes, a guy in Raven’s year at the university who played basketball, fucked her in the bathroom. After that Raven watched Garfield blow Jaime behind the counter. She still remembered Garfield’s lips sucking that big dick. She had been so turned on.

She talked with him about how classes were going and so on and so forth. She told him about Professor Wilson being right back at it again. Slade was Terra’s step dad. Raven was surprised when Garfield blushed at that.

“What?” She asked.

“I blew Slade last night.” Garfield admitted. He was biting his lip and blushing deeply.

“What!” Raven said loudly.

“Terra was asleep.” Gar said. “And Slade was still up when I went in their kitchen. He groped my bottom some and looked me dead in the eye and said **get on your knees, boy** _._ How could I resist?”

“Slut.” Raven said. They laughed together.

Work passed well. They only had a couple of customers every hour. Raven was just thinking about getting stoned in the back when a car pulled up and they heard the door shut.

“Looks like Terra is here.” Raven said without looking up.

“It’s not Terra…” Garfield said as the door opened and the bell rang. Raven looked up now and nearly gasped as she saw Damian Wayne standing in front of her.

Damian was a second year at the university. Tall, incredibly handsome, and dazzling green eyes, he was the biological son of Bruce Wayne. The richest man in Gotham by miles. His family owned everything. During his freshman year last year, he and Raven had met through Kori at a toga party. Kori had been seeing his eldest adoptive brother Richard for a while now, often behind other girl’s backs.

“I could have at least drove you here.” Damian said.

“I didn’t know that offer was on the table.” Raven said. She looked around the empty spaces knowing what he wanted. The coast was clear.

Damian did the same not even looking at or acknowledging Garfield. It was as if he wasn’t there. Damian walked over to the door and after looking around, locked it. He flipped the open sign around so that it said closed to the public.

“We really shouldn’t.” Raven said as he came around the counter for her. She glanced at Garfield and knew he wouldn’t say anything to stop them even if he could. He was trying not to show it in front of them but he was just as excited. So Damian kissed Raven deeply and they began groping each other.

This happened many times last year. At that toga party where they both seemed to be hitting it off, Raven and Damian had fucked in the bathroom of the Omega House. Then in the backseat of his car. And the three or four times more in his bed. And again in the morning. They hadn’t exchanged numbers after that, but the same sexual tension was there every time they saw each other. Without many words they would end up getting naked and fucking. Raven bent over the counter and he pulled down her legging and smacked her ass. Raven saw Garfield out of the corner of her eye grab his sack. She knew ow turned on he would be watching. Just as much as she was now probably as Damian smacked his heavy dick against her ass cheeks and pulled the line of her thong to the side. Raven’s moaning filled the store up as they fucked hard, the clapping getting loud. Damian rubbed her asshole with his thumb and pressed it in. Raven was close to cumming after just a few minutes and knew he would keep this up for the better part of an hour before repeating sometime tonight. That was the one time Donna would be as much of a voyeur as Raven was. When Damian stayed over and he and Raven would fuck for the entire night. Donna would watch as Raven gave him head and bounced on his huge cock. Damian slapped her ass again and Raven came for the first time of the night.


End file.
